Kimimaro
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kimimaro Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Leader of Sound Five, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi, Cursed Seal User, Edo Tensei Zombie Attack Potency: 'At least '''City-Block level+ '(Broke out Gaara’s chakra-infused Sand Binding Coffin with sheer strength, could subdue Jugo without much effort, also beat the entire Sound Four combined) | At least '''Multi City-Block level (Smashed Gaara’s Shield of Sand just by ramming and pierced his Shield of Shukaku to an extent, also superior than CS-2 Jirobo), Multi City-Block level environmental destructive capacity with Sawarabi no Mai Range: Several meters Speed: Supersonic+ (Fought evenly with Drunken Rock Lee, should be at least as fast as CS1 Sasuke who dodged a supersonic attack) | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Can tear through Gaara’s Sand Coffin, as least as strong as base Jirobo) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Physically stronger than base Choji and Jirobo, also restrained Jugo) |At least Class GJ+ Durability: '''At least '''City-Block level+ (Survived being crushed under immense sand pressure) | At least Multi City-Block level Stamina:'''Extremely high (Even in his near-death state, he battled Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gaara, all three one after the other without collapsing), nigh-unlimited as an Edo '''Standard Equipment: Various weapons made from his bones Intelligence: Skilled martial artist Weakness: Has a fatal illness, somewhat easily provoked Powers and Abilities: ''' -Super Strength and Speed -Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Weapon Expert (Can use various weapons made from his bones) -Bone Manipulation and Regeneration -Expert Cursed Seal User -Immense Willpower -Nigh-unlimited Chakra and Regeneration (as an Edo) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Cursed Seal of Earth': This is one of the strongest of Orochimaru's cursed seals. It consists of three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. The seal is located of the upper portion of Kimimaro's chest over his manubrium. When the first level is activated, the seal expands and lines spread all over Kimimaro's body in contorting and parallel lines. When the second level of the seal is active, Kimimaro takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. Several large bones also protrude from his darkened skin. Like all cursed seals, Kimimaro receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities and his ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active. When in his Level 2 form, Kimimaro's appearance was similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail. Kimimaro had great enough skill with the Cursed Seal that he could do a partial transformation. '-Shikotsumyaku': An ability which allows Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows him to combine his chakra with calcium, making his bones flexible. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Kimimaro also stated that his bones were stronger than steel. He used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence. : ⦁'Tenshi Sendan '(Ten-Digit Drilling Bullets): Kimimaro fires the tips of his fingers like bullets. : ⦁'Tessenka no Mai '(Dance of the Clematis): Kimimaro pulls out his own spinal column to use as a flexible spiked staff and regrows a new spine to replace the removed one. Kimimaro will trap his opponent in his spinal column and then encase his other arm in a large bone lance and pierce them with it. : ⦁'Sawarabi no Mai '(Dance of the Seedling Fern): Kimimaro causes a giant forest of bone spikes to burst from the ground. He is able to merge with the bones to create a surprise attack. This technique has an AoE of city block level or higher. Others Notable Victories: ' ' Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: -Mr.1(One Piece) (Outdated as this was done before Kimimaro's strength is properly evaluated) Note: -As Kimimaro is a member of the Kaguya Clan, his proper name should be Kaguya Kimimaro. -Most of his feats were done during near-death state, so he should be much stronger in his prime. Key: Base-CS1 Kimimaro | CS2 Kimimaro Category:Naruto Category:Characters